Dos Mundos, Un Futuro
by Sakuivvy
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto tiene un sueño muy extraño que le muestra la pérdida de un pequeño ser de otro mundo, un ser que ella no conoce pero que pareciera ser muy importante en su vida y en la vida de alguien muy parecida a ella. Ahora ella y sus amigos se aventuran en algo completamente desconocido que supera su comprensión del mundo hasta ese momento.(Continuación de Destinos Fusionados)


**Dos Mundos, Un Futuro**

**Prólogo**

_Nota Importante: Se recomienda altamente leer antes Destinos Fusionados ya que esta historia es la secuela, si no lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo =P. Además los personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. _

Era una noche fría de diciembre, el silencio de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda indicaba altas horas de la noche, solo se oían algunos ruidos de felinos vagabundos o de algún despistado que llegaba tarde a casa después de una larga noche de copas. En ese momento en una pequeña y tranquila casa color amarillo una chica nada normal veía interrumpido su agradable sueño.

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntaba estando en medio de un desierto, la chica de ojos verdes voltea un poco y nota un castillo de piedra y arena al fondo –Otra vez este sueño- Sakura Kinomoto se dejó simplemente llevar por aquel sueño que la había visitado ya varias veces desde aquel verano en Hong Kong hace aproximadamente medio año. Una y otra vez veía la misma situación:

_De repente tenía frente a si Imágenes de un desierto y una clase de reino a lo lejos fue lo primero que visualizó la ojiverde. El castillo se acercó rápidamente a ella, todo iba en cámara rápida. Los pasillos empezaron a pasar a su lado, ella sólo estaba de pie mientras todas esas imágenes pasaban como una película en cámara rápida. Personas empezaron a aparecer, primero servidumbre, luego algunos aldeanos, finalmente llego al salón principal y se sorprendió con lo que parecía su hermano y Yukito, volteó la cabeza tratando de ver si no había visto mal pero sus caras desaparecieron rápidamente. Después se sorprendería más al ver a sus propios padres, a su madre con vida sonriendo junto a su padre. Una niña con ojos como los de ella y cabello chocolate paso corriendo y la atravesó por completo. Su sorpresa llegó a un límite cuando se vio a ella misma, más grande por supuesto, ir detrás de la niña caminando tranquilamente y sonriendo. Al igual que con la niña su otro yo la atravesó. _

_Fue muy rápido pero dos entidades de diferentes mundos se encontraron por un instante. Por alguna extraña razón, la otra Sakura también volteó un instante después de sentir que algo extraño la atravesaba, pero era imposible ver algo, Sakura era invisible en ese sueño._

_Después de eso las imágenes no terminaron allí, todo cambio y de repente estaba nuevamente afuera, todo estaba muy oscuro y solo pudo ver sombras con filosas espadas y destellos cuando esas armas se movían. Todos parecían correr, iban tras un objetivo, esas imágenes eran un caos total, parecía como si estuviera en medio de una pelea. _

_Fijo más la vista tratando de poner más atención, nadie parecía poder contra atacar a esas sombras, nuevamente se ve a ella de grande pero ahora estaba agitada corriendo tras una de esas sombras._

_- ¡Devuélvemela! –_

_Era lo que se escuchaba por parte de esa otra Sakura completamente desesperada, ahora poniendo más atención veía como la sombra que perseguía esa Sakura llevaba cargando a una niña inconsciente, al parecer la misma niña que había visto hace rato. Quiso avanzar y hacer algo para ayudar pero era como si cuerpo estuviera congelado sin poder moverse un solo milímetro. _

_Todo volvió a cambiar por completo, las sombras desaparecieron y ahora todo estaba en silencio. Por fin pudo caminar después de presenciar todas esas imágenes en un solo punto, por fin podía desplazarse. Avanzó con cautela entre algunas personas mal heridas en el piso, desolación y tristeza total, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ante ese escenario frente a ella. Pudo ver a esa persona que parecía su hermano a lo lejos totalmente inconsciente, junto a él, aquel que parecía Yukito en igual condición. A unos pasos de ella pudo ver de nuevo a esa otra Sakura, no dudo en acercarse, se agacho hacia ella e intento tocarla pero no pudo y eso le frustró, quería poder hacer algo pero sólo podía ver con impotencia todo frente a ella. Apretó los puños, verla inconsciente y aun con lágrimas en los ojos le rompió el corazón. Esa niña parecía ser muy importante para esa otra Sakura y ahora ya no estaba con ella._

_Una última cosa faltaba por escuchar de ese sueño, sintió que su tiempo se terminaba que regresaba a realidad pero alcanzo a oír como inconscientemente la otra Sakura pronunciaba algunas palabras._

_- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás Shaoran? – _

Nunca lo veía venir, aparecía de repente en su subconsciente y siempre de la misma forma tan real, que ella misma sentía que estaba allí viviendo en carne propia los estragos de aquel ataque; y a pesar de ya haber vivido ese sueño varias veces la sensación de angustia y desesperación de ver a aquella niña ser arrebatada de su familia de esa forma lograban que siempre despertara con lagrimas silenciosas en sus ojos.

- Despertaste –la voz de su pequeño guardián la regreso a la realidad – ¿Otra vez ese sueño?-

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza –Pronto estaré bien, vuelve a dormir Kero-acarició al guardián aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelvas a dormir –Kero no obedeció las órdenes y en vez de eso se metió en la cama con ella y se acurrucó en sus brazos –Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte, al menos hasta que comprendamos por qué razón sigues teniendo esos sueños –

- Ni Shaoran o Eriol tampoco lo entienden –agradeciendo el gesto de Kero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza –Yo pensé que esto terminaría al entregar el báculo tal como me lo pidió la bruja de las dimensiones, pero no fue así, no comprendo Kero, ¿qué más quieren que haga? –

- Cómo quisiera poder responderte esa pregunta Sakurita, me parte el corazón cada vez que despiertas llorando a causa de ese sueño –

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Sakura intentaba calmar las lágrimas sin mucho éxito al parecer, y no fue hasta un buen rato después que Sakura volvió a iniciar la conversación.

- Kero…-

- Dime…-

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –

- Mientras este en mis facultades lo que quieras–

- Mañana viene Shaoran… no le comentes nada de que volví a tener este sueño, suficientes problemas tiene con su familia en estos momentos, no quiero preocuparlo más, no mañana que es un día especial –

- Tal vez debería decírselo, esa sería una buena idea y quizá así se le olvida por completo lo del compromiso –

- Prometiste no hacer nada para arruinar este día tan especial –

- Lo sé… –Kero lo pensó un poco pero al final desistió de su idea –yo no diré nada por mi cuenta pero si el mocoso pregunta, no se lo voy a poder ocultar, esto es algo muy delicado y aunque no me guste a partir de mañana será ya oficialmente una parte importante de tu vida –

- Gracias por todo Kero –Sakura dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y Kero limpio con sus manitas las últimas lágrimas que aún bajaban por el rostro de la ojiverde.

- Ahora duerme pequeña Sakura, yo estaré aquí vigilando tu sueño –

- Buenas noches Kero –

- Buenas noches Sakura –

_**...Continuará...**_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**_Queridos lectores, después de mucho luchar contra el tiempo y las labores cotidianas al fin puedo empezar esta nueva historia que venía rondando mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo ya; y es ahora que tengo un tiempo libre que me doy la tarea de empezar. Por las fechas notaran que es como mi regalo de navidad para todos aquellos seguidores de Destinos Fusionados, es corto el prólogo pero es justo lo que necesitan saber para empezar con Dos mundos, Un Futuro. Espero que esta nueva historia que deriva de DF los satisfaga y les haga continuar soportando aunque sea un poco más a esta noble autora. Como siempre espero sus reviews con ansiedad. Se despide de ustedes momentáneamente:_**

**_Ivy_**


End file.
